Event processing may include tracking and analyzing streams of information to determine the occurrence of an event. An event may be described as any occurrence of relevance to a particular area (e.g., a field, technology, etc.). Once an event is detected, a conclusion may be drawn from the occurrence of the event, and further actions may be taken with respect to the event.